In wafer-to-wafer bonding technology, various methods have been developed to bond two package components (such as wafers) together. The available bonding methods include fusion bonding, eutectic bonding, direct metal bonding, hybrid bonding, and the like. In the fusion bonding, an oxide surface of a wafer is bonded to an oxide surface or a silicon surface of another wafer. In the eutectic bonding, two eutectic materials are placed together, and are applied with a high pressure and a high temperature. The eutectic materials are hence molten. When the melted eutectic materials are solidified, the wafers are bonded together. In the direct metal-to-metal bonding, two metal pads are pressed against each other at an elevated temperature, and the inter-diffusion of the metal pads causes the bonding of the metal pads. In the hybrid bonding, the metal pads of two wafers are bonded to each other through direct metal-to-metal bonding, and an oxide surface of one of the two wafers is bonded to an oxide surface or a silicon surface of the other wafer.